maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankenwinnie / ParaMorgan
Video of Episode Link: Vplay Episode Summary FrankenWinnie: Winnie the Pooh goes on a rampage after Christopher Robin brings him back to life. ParaMorgan: Norman Babcock has the creepy ability to see Morgan Freeman. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Just been brought back from the dead? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Monday, 7:00 PM: Children turn on their TV and are horrified... by yet another presidential debate interrupting their favorite shows. #*Wednesday, 10:00 AM: Costume stores quickly alter their Justin Bieber masks... by painting them green. #*Thursday, 8:00 PM: MAD rots your brain with their special Halloween... BOO.0! #Opening Scene (Halloween style... again!) #'FrankenWinnie' (Movie Parody of Frankenweenie ''and' Winnie the Pooh) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Wizard of Oz Zombies Try to Eat the Scarecrow's Brain (Spoof on the Wizard of Oz) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Grim Sleeper (Spoof on the Grim Reaper) (Ad Parodies segment) #Bane: Friend of Children, Enemy of Bats (Spoof on Bane) (Animated by Devin Clark from Ugly Americans) #The Legend of Snoopy Hollow (Book Parody of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow ''/ TV Parody of ''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown) (Ad Parodies segment) #Avengers' Halloween Party (Spoof on the Avengers) #Spy vs. Spy - Halloween (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Rabbits Take Over the World (Animated by Mike Wartella) #ParaMorgan' (Movie Parody of ''ParaNorman ''/ Spoof on Morgan Freeman) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from '''ParaMorgan') Morgan Freeman says "Hey, look! I'm still the face of the moon!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the second Halloween special, and the second episode to have fog and Halloween sound effects in the MAD opening scene, and the opening scene was darker for the second time. The first was Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy. *This is the first time Frankenweenie, ParaNorman, Barack Hussein Obama II, Mitt Romney, Ugly Americans, the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and Bane showed up on MAD. *'FrankenWinnie' is the only segment that went from Technicolor to black and white, and back again. *The MADvent Calendar announcer's voice at the beginning of this episode is heard as a nocturnal vampire known as... Count Dracula! *This is the third episode to feature a guest star (Rico Rodriguez). The first was Andrew W.K. in Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy, and the second was Billy Dee Williams in Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba. *This is the second episode of MAD that doesn't have an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. The first was Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S. *28th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion and was in color for the second time. The first was FROST / Undercover Claus. *This is the seventh episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *This is the second episode to have a different kind of style for the credits. The first was Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre. **Also, during the credits, Morgan was reading everything until the "Line Editor" screen, and then told about a penguin, then comes the 5-second cartoon - "Hey, look! I'm still the face of the moon!" *This is the second time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The first was Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian. Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh, Grim Reaper, and Iron Man *Grey DeLisle - Christopher Robin, Neil Downe, and Charlie Brown *Keith Ferguson - Ghost Rider and Captain America *Whit Hertford - Piglet, Hawkeye, and Man with Mattress *Tom Kane - Morgan Freeman, The Legend of Snoopy Hollow Announcer, and Space Ghost *Rachel Ramras - Casper, Lucy van Pelt, and Scarecrow *Rico Rodriguez - Norman Babcock and Linus van Pelt *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer (in Count Dracula's voice), Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Hulk, Yogi Bear, Jonathan Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore, Tin Man, Rabbit Farmer, Count Dracula himself, Alec Baldwin, and the Wizard of Oz Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes